fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Isaac (Smash V)
Isaac (愛座久, Isaac) appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. V, revealed after the new Golden Sun game announcement on June 12, 2019. He was the final newcomer to be revealed before the game’s release. "He is the silent protagonist and party leader of the original Golden Sun, and gains a speaking role in his appearance late in Golden Sun: The Lost Age as a co-leader of the game's extended final party. For being the most effective "main representative" of the Golden Sun series, Isaac serves a cameo role in the 2008 Nintendo fighting game, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He eventually becomes the father of Matthew, the main playable character of Golden Sun: Dark Dawn and husband to Jenna. Isaac is considered to be the most powerful Earth Adept in the Golden Sun series, due to his age at the beginning of his psyenergy training and his adventures across Weyard. His powers are closely followed by fellow Venus Adept Felix and his son Matthew." He is confirmed to have no alternate costume. Both Isaac and Isaac have been given voice actors for the game and they actually speak. Isaac is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal and Takahiro Sakurai in japanese. Isaac is voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch and Daisuke Yamikawa in japanese. Attributes Flint Can wall cling and jump Good aerial attacks Strong specials Fast regular attacks Considerable lag on some moves Regular attacks don’t have much range Summary Isaac is somewhat like Robin. He brings not only swordfighting but magic as well. His regular attacks involve quick attacks while his special moves are the flashy magic attacks called psynergy. He has some good aerial attacks, strong specials, fast regular attacks, and he can wall cling and jump. His dash speed is pretty average but more on the lines of the faster dash speeds. His jump height is also superb. He does have considerable lag on some of his specials and regular attacks. He also can have trouble doing damage at a range with his regular attacks. His special attacks are very strong as they can fulfill damaging and pressuring the opponents. All in all, Isaac is a solid choice for players that want a character with a mix of quick sword attacks with flashy magic attacks. Moveset Ground Attacks Aerial Attacks Grabs and Throws Other Special Attacks Animations and Misc. Size About the same height as Shulk Taunts SIDE - Isaac points his sword forward smiling while saying “You can’t beat me. (あなたは私を打つことができません。Anata wa watashi o utsu koto ga dekimasen.) UP - Isaac points his hand to the sky while shouting. DOWN - Isaac “levitates” and sheathes his sword pointing his hand forward as the ground shakes up and he’s grunting. Character Selection Screen Animation Isaac points his hand forward. On Screen Appearance Isaac appears as he has just used retreat then Flint tells him something as he gets into his fighting stance. Victory Animations Isaac flips onto the screen while saying “I’m not gonna lose! (私はつもり負けませんよWatashi wa tsumori makemasen yo!)” then gets in a pose similar to the one Matthew's in on the box art for Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Isaac is seen walking with Flint the Djinn while saying “This is the power of a Venus Adept. (これは金星アデプトのパワーですKore wa kinboshi adeputo no pawādesu.)” as he gets in a pose similar to that of the one Matthew's in on a promotional poster. Isaac walks forward with Garet and Jenna while letting out a sigh of relief and saying “Well, glad that’s done with. (まあ、うれしいことはで行われていますMā, ureshī koto wa de okonawa rete imasu.)” Losing Animation Isaac is seen clapping with a smile. Crowd Cheer “Isaac!” Victory Theme Flourished remix of the Golden Sun Isaac Battle Theme. Key point is 0:01-0:11. Fighting Stance Stands holding sword with both hands forward with his body facing the screen. Idle Poses Kicks the ground twice Puts his hands down and looks from side to side Walk Walks forward with hands on side. Dash Runs forward with both hands to side. Palette Swaps and Alternate Costume w/Palette Swap Reveal Trailer The Chosen One The trailer is presented in an anime style as opposed to CGI. The trailer starts of in an area that appears to be the Aqua Rock. Bowser and Ganondorf are seen staring each other down. After a bit of walking back and forth staring at each other, the 2 decide to charge at each other. Ganondorf is shown perform the Wizard's foot as Bowser blocks it, grabs Ganon by his leg and tosses him away. Bowser then charges at Ganondorf then leaps into the air as he crashes down on Ganon with the Bowser Bomb. A few moments later, Bowser is then hauled up slowly by Ganon then thrown up and caught by the throat. Ganondorf then executes the Flame Wave on Bowser as Bowser is launched into the air. Afterwards, the two continue to go at it. Later, a view of brown boots walking is seen. The brown booted individual is then shown to stop as the camera moves behind them as they watch Ganondorf and Bowser going at it. A close up of the individual's mouth turning into a smirk is then shown. The scene then shifts back to Bowser and Ganondorf completely going at each other as they then hear a voice shouting "HEY!". They stop and look forward towards the area where the voice came from. It is then revealed to be Isaac as he has his hand holding his sword as if he's about to unsheathe it. Then comes his introduction tagline -"Isaac makes his Arrival!". Bowser and Ganondorf then look at each other then each do an "agree-to-cooperate nod" as they then charge at Isaac who has his sword in one hand and the other hand controlling a "move hand". The camera hen closes up on Isaac who has quite a confident smirk on his face. The gameplay portion consists of Isaac performing various attacks and specials. Karis who is an assist trophy is also featured in the gameplay portion assisting Isaac in a battle against Dedede, Ganondorf, and Bowser taking place on Aqua Rock. Some of Isaacs palette swaps are also fetured. And his Final Smash is also shown towards the end. Trivia Category:SSBV Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Golden Sun (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Golden Sun Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters